Two Units will comprise the Core Laboratories requested for the renewal period of this A-SCOR: a Lipoprotein Analysis Unit and a Morphologic Unit. These Units each serve the needs of several projects and provide expert technical support that is not readily available within each project. The Core Laboratories also provide support for maintenance of equipment used not only in the two Core Laboratory Units, but also other equipment that is shared widely by SCOR investigators. Finally, the SCOR laboratory provides budgetary support for the technician who cleans/sterilizes glassware and other materials used in all Projects and the Core Laboratories.